dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo Hyun Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Seo Hyun Jin *'Nombre:' 서현진 / Seo Hyun Jin *'Profesión:' Modelo, Cantante, Actriz *'Apodos': Princess Hyun Jin, Cute *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' Soop Entertainment Biografía Seo nació el 27 de febrero de 1985 en Dobong-gu, Seúl, como la primer hija de sus padres. Asistió a la Escuela Primaria de Cheongwon y a la Escuela Media Nacional Gugak (Escuela de Música Tradicional Coreana). Estaba especializandose en danza coreana, cuando fue reclutada para unirse a un grupo de chicas, por lo que se cambió a la Secundaria Apgujeong para estar más cerca de la compañía. 2001-2006: Música Seo Hyun Jin debutó como la vocalista principal del grupo K-pop de chicas M.I.L.K. en 2001, bajo la marca subsidiaria de SM Entertaiment, BM Entertainment. Sin embargo, el grupo pronto fue quedándose en el camino debido a la competencia feroz entre las bandas manufacturadas, que llevó a uno de los miembros a dejar el grupo antes de que se disolvieran totalmente en 2003. Después de que M.I.L.K. se disolviera, Seo asistió a la Universidad de Mujeres de Dongduk, donde se especializó en musicología aplicada para mantener vivo su sueño de una carrera como cantante. Como solista, contribuyó canciones a algunas bandas de sonido y a las compilaciones de SM Town, pero en generak fue un período de mucha incertidumbre para ella, donde se replanteó si debía seguir en la industria del entretenimiento. Tuvo la oportunidad de actuar en su primer musical, The Sound of Music, en 2006 lo cual fue un punto de inflexión para comenzar su carrera como actriz. En ese entonces no sabía actuar realmente y toda la experiencia le fue muy difícil. Eso la impulsó a tomar clases de teatro, con lo que comenzó a gustarle la profesión y decidió convertirse en actriz. 2007-2015: Actuación Seo filmó una película y un drama corto, Dating on Earth, con el grupo de chicos TVXQ. Los papeles secundarios siguieron en la serie policial HIT (2007) y la película queer Ashamed (también conocida como Life is Peachy, 2011). Seo consiguió reconocimiento con sus actuaciones más sutiles en dramas históricos, tales como Hwang Jini (2006) y El Dúo (2011), donde interpretaba una chica atolondrada de la vecindad que luego se convertía en una gisaeng. Interpretó su primer papel de villana en Fiesta de los Dioses (2012), como una chef excesivamente ambiciosa atrapada en una rivalidad. Seo entonces fue elegida para papeles principales en dos dramas históricos, La hija del rey, Soo Baek-hyang (2013) y Los Tres Mosqueteros (2014). Sin embargo, ella dijo que el personaje que más se parecía a su personalidad en la vida real era el de la escritora freelance y amante de la comida en Let's Eat 2 (2015), agregando que ella "no se dio cuenta de lo divertido que podría ser filmar un drama animado y cómico". El drama fue el primer intento de Seo en el género de la comedia romántica, en el que obtuvo buenas críticas y se convirtió en el punto de inflexión de su carrera. Seo también ha aparecido con frecuencia en proyectos dirigidos por su mejor amiga, la actriz Goo Hye Sun, en particular el cortometraje The Madonna y el largometraje Magic, en el que tuvo su primer papel principal 2016-presente: Popularidad Su popularidad creció rápidamente después del drama de éxito Otra Oh Hae-young (2016), que protagonizó junto a Eric Mun. Ella fue elogiada por los espectadores la forma maravillosa en que había representado personaje tan común y con el que era fácil de identificarse. Más tarde en el mismo año, protagonizó el drama médico de SBS, Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim junto a Han Suk Kyu y Yoo Yun Suk. En 2017, Seo fue elegida para protagonizar el drama Temperature of Love escrita por Ha Myung Hee. Dramas *Black Dog (tvN, 2019-2020) *The Beauty Inside (jTBC, 2018) *Let's Eat 3 (tvN, 2018) Cameo *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) *Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim (SBS, 2016-2017) *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) cameo *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) *Let's Eat 2 (tvN, 2015) *The Three Musketeers (TVN, 2014) *King’s Daughter, Soo Baek Hyang (MBC, 2013-2014) *Rebellious (MBC, 2013) *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) cameo *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''What is Love (junto a Yu Seung Woo)'' tema para Oh Hae Young Again (2016) *''Up & Down'' tema para Let's Eat 2 (2015) *''Jeongeupsa'' tema para King’s Daughter, Soo Baek Hyang (2013) *''Calling'' tema para Air City (2007) *''Yeong'' tema para Hyena (2006) *''Give Me A Little Try'' tema para Goong (2006) Programas de TV * Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2017) Ep. 528 * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 253 * Taxi (tvN, 2015) Ep. 383 * Let's Eat With Friends (tvN, 2015) * SNS Expedition (SBS, 2014) Temas para Animes *''Grip!'' tema para Inuyasha (2003) Películas *Mystery Pink (2018) cortometraje *Goodbye Single (2016) *Because I Love You (2015) *The Peach Tree (2012) cameo *Pieces of memories (2012) cortometraje *Ashamed (2011) *Magic (2010) *Story of wine (2009) *Dating on Earth (2009) *The Madonna (2009) cortometraje *Vacation (2007) cameo *Love Me Not (2006) Temas para Películas * 십년이 백년이 지난 후에 tema para The Peach Tree (2012) Musicales *'2015:' Cinderella *'2010:' Goong *'2006:' The Sound of Music Anuncios * 2018: Kwangdong * 2017-2018: Goobne Chicken * 2017-2018: Kolping (ropa) * 2017-2018: Daenggi Meori Lab (champú) * 2017: Agatha Paris (joyas) * 2017: Hotels Combined * 2016-2018: Mesense (ropa) * 2016-2018: Estée Lauder (cosmético, modelo principal) * 2016-2018: Carlyn (bolsos) * 2016-2018: Whal Myung Su * 2016-2017: Nongshim noodles * 2016: a11 * 2016: Namuh * 2016: Atlantica Heroes Game * 2016: Yakult * 2016: 11st * 2014-2015: WELCOS (cosmético) Videos Musicales *Seo Young Eun - One Step At A Time (2009) *4Tomorrow - 4Tomorrow Story Ep. 05 - Hope story of Dong Gun (2009) Colaboraciones * SM Town - Hello! Summer! (como parte de SM Town) (2003) * SM Town - Paradise (junto a Fly To The Sky, Lee Ji Hoon y Jiyeon) (2003) * SM Town - Summer In Dream (junto a Moon Hee Jun, Shoo, BoA, Jae-won y Park Hee Bon) (2003) * SM Town - Hot Mail (como parte de SM Town) (2004) * SM Town - Red Sun (como parte de SM Town) (2006) * SM Town - Raindrops (como solista) (2006) * SM Town - Snow Dream (como parte de SM Town) (2006) * SM Town - 눈의 이야기 (Winter Memories) (como solista) (2006) * SM Town - Only Love (como parte de SM Town) (2007) * SM Town - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (como solista) (2007) * Goo Hye Sun - 편히 봐요, 우리 (como vocalista) (2016) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1er Album en 2001 M.I.L.K. With Freshness *'Educación:' **Escuela Primaria Sanggye-dong **Gukak National Middle School **Apgujeong High School **Dongduk Women's University * Aficiones: Comunicaciones; viajar. *'Especialidad: '''Danza Coreana *'Nombre católico:' Gabriella *'Mejor Amiga:' Goo Hye Sun *Ex vocalista principal del ahora disuelto grupo de chicas M.I.L.K.. *Trabajo para las agencias: SM Entertainment (2001-2006) y BM Entertainment (2001-2006) a la vez. *En sus días en SM Entertainment y con M.I.L.K. ya disuelto, se la consideró para que formara parte de Girls' Generation. Pero, finalmente, la agencia optó por que no integrara lo que fue la alineación final del grupo. *Estando en M.I.L.K. conoció a Park Hee Bon, otra integrante del grupo, y desde entonces son buenas amigas. En 2015 grabaron juntas el programa de variedades sobre viajes y comida "Let's Eat with Friends" y en 2016 Seo Hyun Jin asistió a la boda de Park Hee Bon mientras rodaba Oh Hae Young Again. *En el episodio en que fue a Running Man, Lee Kwang Soo la molestó diciendo que era alguien superficial y que fingía ser linda a lo que HyunJin reía y le seguía el juego. Kwang Soo dijo esto porque grabaron juntos el drama The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi. Por esto, después se les juntó como pareja para el episodio. *Iba a ir a España y se dedicó a aprender español, y le gusta mucho la pronunciación. En Running Man reveló que la primera frase que aprendió porque le gustó fue '"Quiero estar contigo está noche" ''',y cuando la tradujo todos se avergonzaron. *Durante el rodaje de su drama Oh Hae Young Again impresionó con su excelente química con el actor Eric de Shinhwa. * Grabando el drama Oh Hae Young Again se volvió amiga de Jun Hye Bin. Ambas se conocieron mucho tiempo antes, cuando debutaron como parte de diferentes grupos de chicas. A pesar de que sus grupos no estuvieron activos mucho tiempo, coincidieron en los mismos lugares muchas veces durante sus promociones y recordaban haberse saludado entonces, pero no volvieron a verse después de eso. Durante la conferencia de prensa del drama, Jun Hye Bin dijo que coincidir con Seo Hyun Jin ahora se sentía como "encontrar una hermana pequeña de la que había sido separada en su infancia". *Su mejor amiga es la actriz Goo Hye Sun, ambas tienen una amistad de mas de 6 años y recientemente asistieron juntas al concierto del grupo idol EXO. *Fue la actriz principal en el cortometraje The Madonna y la película Magic, las dos primeras producciones Goo Hye Sun, quien las escribió y dirigió. Ninguna de las dos descarta trabajar juntas nuevamente. *Gracias a la reciente popularidad de la actriz, la marca de cosméticos Estée Lauder ha tenido una gran cantidad de productos best seller, entre ellos la gama de pintalabios que la actriz ha estado promocionando y otros productos también promocionados por ella en CF y en magazines como Elle High Cut, Marie Claire, Harper's Bazaar... Enlaces *Perfil (Soop Entertaiment) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Seo_Hyun_Jin1.jpg Seo Hyun Jin2.jpg Seo Hyun Jin3.jpg Seo Hyun Jin4.jpg Seo Hyun Jin5.jpg Seo_Hyun_Jin6.jpg Seo_Hyun_Jin7.jpg Seo Hyun Jin8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Soop Entertainment